Volume 2 Opening
The RWBY Volume 2 Opening is a short animation sequence originally released at PAX East 2014, and was then released on Crunchyroll on May 22nd, 2014. It will likely follow the same pattern as the Volume 1 opening, and air at the start of each episode of Volume 2. The song played throughout is Time to Say Goodbye, written by Jeff Williams and performed by Casey Lee Williams. Scenes *The camera closes in on Beacon as rose petals gently fall from the sky. A pair of silver eyes open and glare forth. *In the school courtyard, Ruby Rose stands alone, her eyes closed and head faced down; her red cape and rose-petalled aura flutters in the wind. Suddenly, she is not alone: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long are in similar stances, manifesting their own auras: snowflakes, butterflies, and embers respectively as white flames consume the buildings. Ruby finally looks up into a sky with an inverted color scheme: black moon, white sky. The four girls look on as their beloved Beacon dissolves into nothingness. *The white oblivion turns to night, and from the full moon falls Ruby, descending towards the planet through layers of clouds. She quickly gets her bearings and spreads her limbs to slow down, petals spiraling around her. *Upon her maneuver, giant black gears rain from the heavens and form into a large clockwork window at the Tower of Beacon from where Headmaster Ozpin stands with his cane. *A flurry of autumn leaves summons Pyrrha Nikos overlooking Beacon, in a familiar stand with her head bowed and eyes closed until a gloved hand clasps her shoulder. She turns and smiles at her leader, Jaune Arc, as the rest of Team JNPR, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, are right there beside her. *In a hallway of Beacon's library, the members of CRDL - Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, and Sky Lark - stand in defiance. *On the street of a deconstructed town at sunset, monkey Faunus Sun Wukong and the three others beside him - a red-haired youth in casual white clothes, a dark-skinned, green-haired boy wearing a white robe, and another male with blue hair and dressed in a red uniform resting a gun on his shoulder - stand ready for action. *Out and about on the city of Vale, four figures - a brunette girl with glasses, a purse, and a gold outfit, a dark-skinned boy with bladed gauntlets as red as his shirt and hair, the Beacon rabbit faunus Velvet Scarlatina in her new brown battle gear, and a tall, tanned young man wearing a green tunic with a large sword at his back - stride toward their destination. *At the middle of a bridge in a white, futuristic area, a man in a white coat and his own faction - two men in silver armor and helmets, four soldiers to their sides in white and black carrying rifles, a dark-haired boy and shorter brunette girl dressed in gray, and the colorful, nervous-looking Penny - stand at attention. *Before the gates of Beacon, the school's professors - Headmaster Ozpin with cane still in hand, Glynda Goodwitch to his right, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port to the left - stand for their students. *A smiling Cinder Fall, no longer hidden in shadow, is joined in her walk through a burning city by Roman Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, and the familiar faces of club owner Junior Xiong and his associates, the Malachite twins Miltia and Melanie. *The flames of a jump-cut show a snowy forest featuring many species of Grimm, from Beowolves to Ursi and even Death Stalkers until their numbers become a blur. *Ruby is still falling through the air, but when she looks to her sides, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are right there descending at the same speed, joined immediately by a multitude of other characters. They streak towards the city of Vale until Ruby lands in a crouch that decimates the stone beneath her, followed quickly by her teammates of RWBY, three members of JNPR, and more. Pyrrha is the last to land, dust from the impact blacking out the screen. *Suddenly, the fiery-haired champion, now dressed in monochrome armor, is fighting one on four against CRDL, each surrounded by a color over their entire bodies, in a white amphitheater. She deflects the single sword of a yellow Dove with her own blade Milo before transforming it into her rifle proceeding to shoot him, then quickly transforms her rifle into the blade to knock away the green Russel before his double daggers can reach her. She defends herself with the shield Akouo from the blue halberd of Lark while clashing against the red mace of Cardin with her sword, but quickly shoves Lark away and slashes her weapon against the losing team's leader. *Cinder looks up from her repose with flames burning up her neck and in her right eye as she stares at the giant winged airships ascending from the castle she is perched on and slowly flying into the night. *Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang charge with weapons drawn down the lane of Beacon towards the amphitheater and the group of villains at its foot awaiting their attack. Mercury leaps forward, knocking his foot against the flare of Yang's Ember Celica when... *Weiss narrowly dodges the dual weapons of Emerald in a dark room, deflecting each of her strikes with Myrtenaster... *But Blake, wielding both parts of her Gambol Shroud, continues to strike against Roman's Melodic Cudgel in the middle of Vale, whipping it around as she blocks his attacks... *And the transitions end with Ruby at the front of Beacon, swinging Crescent Rose against the weaponless Cinder and jumping back to avoid the blaze from her opponent's hands, only to charge again. *As she runs through the columns, Ruby's image shifts to Weiss, then Blake, and lands on Yang until she punches forward, Blake coming out of the blonde with blades slicing, Weiss jumping out from the Faunus to raise her rapier, and their leader emerging last to slash once more with her sniper-scythe until the camera zooms in on her silver eye and the title of the show is seen. Image Gallery Volume2OP_0347.png Volume2OP_0598.png Opening 2.png Volume2OP_0674.png Volume2OP_0874.png Pyrrha's Maple Leafs.png Volume2OP_0943.png Volume2OP_0944.png Volume2OP_0954.png Volume2OP_0955.png Volume2OP_0963.png Volume2OP_0978.png Volume2OP 1029.png Volume2OP_1049.png Volume2OP_1174.png Snapshot 3 (24-05-2014 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 2 (24-05-2014 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 1 (24-05-2014 9-00 PM).png Volume2OP_1423.png Volume2OP 1500.png Volume2OP 1536.png Volume2OP 1542.png Volume2OP_1581.png Video Category:General Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2 Category:Openings